I shot her
by jj87
Summary: Sam shoots Andy during an arrest he shuts himself off from eveyone Andy included can she make him see it was an accident and stop blaming himself?
1. Chapter 1

Hey all sorry to say my other stories are on hold for about a week. My little fella broke my new laptop, i had to leave it in to be fixed the screen was broke so i couldn't save all my files in doc manager. So i'm back to my old laptop and guess what i found? a story i have from last year. hope this ties you over.

* * *

><p>Andy sat slumped over in the locker-room. Today had being the worst day of her life. Finding a body is never easy, but the body of a child was a double blow. Her and Sam had been dispatched to the house of a frantic Mr and Mrs Wells. Their five year old son Ben had been playing in the garden and was now missing. Andy had been the one to find his body two hours later thrown away like thrash in an alleyway, strangled Jerry had said. She sighed as tears filled her eyes as her mind drifted back to the horrified look on Mrs Well's face when she told her her baby was never coming home. She begged Andy to tell her it was a mistake that it wasn't her precious boy before collapsing into her arms crying hysterically. She felt a sense of calm wash over her, looking up she saw the only person who could make her feel like that, looking at her with his 'sympathy eyes' "stop that" she said playing with an imaginary spot on the floor.<p>

"Stop what?" Sam asked leaning against the lockers.

"Looking at me with pity" Andy replied.

Sam walked over to the bench and sat beside her. "It's not pity it's concern."

Andy sighed and rested her head on his shoulder "well don't be I'll be fine it's just hard y'know he was a baby, he had his whole life ahead of him. God his mothers face I actually saw her heart break, who would do such a thing?"

Sam wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "I know it is and it shouldn't have happened there's a lot of sick people in this city. If you need to talk you know where I am."

Andy straightened up "thanks Sam I'll be fine just going to go home have a bath and try forget it." she stood up slung her bag over her shoulder and gave him a weak smile. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Sam stood too. "Yeah tomorrow" he said walking to the exit with her.

"Aww look at that rain" she groaned.

Sam chuckled "come on I'll drop you home."

"No Sam it's fine really I can walk."

Sam shrugged off his coat and put it over his head pulling her under too. "No arguments I need my partner good and healthy."

Andy giggled and moved closer to him. They both ran to his truck laughing and joking unaware the had an audience.

From the door Traci and Jerry stood watching with matching grins as Andy pushed Sam into the rain. They laughed as Sam kicked a puddle of water at her. "Those two need their heads banged together." A voice came from behind them.

They turned to see Oliver and Chris watching too. "I know that's right" Traci said "just look at them."

"Yeah look how good they are together how happy Andy looks" Chris said with a smile.

"Okay shows over they'll get it together on their own time" Jerry said ushering them all away from the door.

Andy and Sam climbed into the truck now soaking wet. "you owe me a new shirt McNally." Sam said squeezing water from his shirt.

"Hey you started it" Andy replied.

"Yeah yeah I'm to blame as always" Sam mumbled.

"You so did you." Andy laughed.

"Okay okay we're not getting any dryer sitting here."

"So drive it's not rocket science" Andy teased.

"You want to walk McNally?" Sam asked with fake smile.

"Couldn't get any wetter than I am now." she replied with her own smile. Sam chuckled and started up the truck.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later they were pulled up outside Andy's. "Guess I'll see you in the morning." Sam said<p>

"Yeah. Thanks for the ride Sam I'll see you on the morning." Andy noticed him shiver "you want to come up and dry off?"

"Nah I'll be fine" he replied shivering again.

Andy raised an eyebrow "what was that about having a good and healthy partner?"

Sam laughed "alright I'm friggin freezing you can make me some coffee."

They both climbed out of the truck and ran inside the building. Once inside her apartment Andy went straight to make the coffee. Sam took his coat off and walked to the door to hang it up he noticed a box on the floor, sticking out he could just make out a framed picture of Andy and Luke "hey what's with the box?" he asked walking into the kitchen.

"Oh nothing just some stuff I found belong to Luke that somehow ended up in with my things when I moved out." Andy said she was glad she had her back to him he wouldn't notice her face fall.

Sam noticed her shoulders slump a little as she made the coffee. "Why have you still got it?"

Andy shrugged " as a reminder I guess."

"A reminder of what?" Sam asked.

"A reminder to never let anyone close to me again." She said sadly putting down the spoon.

Sam sighed and walked over to her, spinning her around to face him he put both hands firmly on her shoulders. "Andy, don't let what he did make you think like that. You are amazing beautiful kind and funny. Any guy who gets you is a lucky guy, although I'd still think he's not good enough for you." Realizing he was only short of telling her he loved her he took a step back. "All I'm saying is don't let one guy ruin your chances of being happy with someone who deserves you."

Andy stood looking at him stunned she was beginning to think maybe he did have feelings for her, maybe he liked her just as much as she liked him . "Uh thank you I guess."

They stood in awkward silence for a few minutes. "Come on" Sam said walking to the door.

"Where are we going?" Andy asked following him.

"You'll see" he said picking up the box he opened the door and pulled her by the hand.

"Sam where are we going?" Andy giggled.

Sam pushed the door open and led her out onto the roof. "A little lesson on the past being the past" he said setting the box down on the ledge. Both ignoring the pelting rain he held the first item in his hand "you have to get it in there" he said pointing down.

Andy looked down to see he was pointing down to the dumpsters in the alleyway. "What do I get if I get them in?"

Sam laughed "it's not a game McNally."

"Aww come on Sam make it fun." she said a little too excitedly.

Sam smirked she was way to into this. "Okay fine. You get five in a row and I'll … give you a hug."

"A hug?" Andy snorted "Sam you always hug me."

"Yeah but this one will be special." he replied with a smile 'this is so dumb we're not teenagers Swarek' his brain whined

"Special?" Andy shook her head and laughed "special how?"

"I'll hug you with both hands for more than five seconds."

Andy studied him for a moment. "And what if I get them all in?" she asked.

Sam looked in the box. "There's roughly twenty things in that box you'll never get them all in."

Andy laughed "too afraid to up the stakes?" she teased.

Sam raised an eyebrow suddenly he was feeling a bit brave. "Fine if you get everything in that box into the dumpster I'll … kiss you." Andy's breath hitched and she just stared back at him wide eyed. "Now who's afraid?" He teased.

Andy's shock turned to mischief she stepped closer to him and took the first item out of his hand not once breaking her gaze "I better not miss then" she said stepping back to the ledge. She leaned over the edge and tossed the book to the dumpster.

"One down many more to go." Sam chuckled when she stuck her tongue out and grabbed the next thing.

Andy looked at the picture she held in her hands the picture once sat in her living room in the house she shared with Luke. They sat together at Traci's surprise birthday party for Jerry. She hurled it with force over the edge again not breaking her gaze from Sam's. neither looked until they heard a crack of glass. "It went in yay"

Down to the last four items Sam began to think this was a bad idea. Sure he wanted to kiss her but like this? He knew she was over Luke hell even Luke knew she was over Luke not that he cared he was off busy playing happy families with a now pregnant Jo. However he felt she was still hurting that she had some more issues to get over she still hadn't grasped the idea of working with both of them after Jo's transfer came through. During his thoughts he had missed her throw two items, both going in. "Two to go" he smiled.

"Two I'll get" she replied.

"So sure of yourself huh?"

"Well I haven't missed yet have I?"

Sam chuckled "well what have we left? We have" he took a bear out. "A bear really? Didn't think Callaghan was in touch with his feminine side."

Andy giggled "it was a last minute dash on valentines day that was all they had left at the gas station." she said taking the bear from him.

"He didn't even take the time to get you something figures." Sam muttered.

She laughed again "Nope never took time to get me anything, including my birthday always said he'd take me out but that never happened either." she sighed and tossed the bear over her shoulder, squealing when it bounced off the side twice before joining the other items in the dumpster.

"Getting cocky now Andy" he teased.

"Hey I am not, I'm just happy to be on a roll."

Sam picked up the last thing from the box which happened to be a pair of dress pants. "Last one, they're much lighter could go either way." he said handing them to her. " Make trash out of them."

Andy took them from him and rolled them into a ball. She leaned over and took a deep breath and let them go. She closed her eyes and waited.

Sam whistled and stepped back "looks like you missed."

Andy opened her eyes and looked down the pants lay on the ground beside the dumpster "damn it" she yelled "I was so close I jinxed myself by saying I was on a roll."

"Disappointed you don't get to kiss me?" Sam joked.

Andy rolled her eyes "Yeah I'm devastated, now who's cocky?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

Sam stepped closer to her "not cocky just know what I want." He said pushing some wet hair behind her ear.

"Uh Sam I missed you don't have to-"

"I didn't see it" he mumbled. Dipping his head he brushed his lips over hers "too dark" he mumbled before pressing his lips against hers and slipped his arms around her waist.

Andy couldn't believe this was happening. She closed her eyes and slipped her hands around his neck deepening the kiss while pulling him closer.

Sam ran his hands down her sides before slipping them onto her butt. She giggled into his mouth. Pulling back he smiled "grow up Andy we're not teenagers."

She giggled "it was funny I never expected you to be touching my butt."

"Again we're not teenagers." Sam shook his head and laughed with her. "We better get you back inside" he said wiping rain from her face as if he only noticed it was raining heavily now.

"Yeah we better" Andy took his hand and led him back inside down to her apartment.

* * *

><p>Back at her door Sam pulled her back to stop her from opening the door. She looked at him confused. "I think I'll just keep going I've got a few things to do at home."<p>

Andy nodded though she was disappointed and opened her door. "Okay just wait a sec." Sam stepped inside and closed the door over as she ran to her bedroom returning a minute later. "Here." she handed him a shirt and sweatpants "at least change first there's towels in the bathroom."

"These look familiar" he smirked. "You know a shirt and pants just like these went missing from my locker about two weeks ago."

Andy blushed "yeah I left a bottle of water in my locker and when I finished shift it had spilled all over my cloths. Traci and Gail have changed their combinations, Dov and Chris didn't have any so I borrowed yours just so could wear them home."

Sam chuckled and threw them over his shoulder as he did he caught a whiff of her scent mixed with his aftershave. "I kinda figured it was you no-one else knows my locker combination. Why do they smell like you if you just wore them home?" he asked knowing full well what she was about to say he just wanted to make her squirm.

Andy blushed again and smiled sheepishly "I uh slept in the shirt last night … have been since I took it."

Sam smiled and took it off his shoulder it was one of his favourite shirts but if she wanted it she could have it. "Here" he tossed it back to her "you keep it I can get more."

A big smile crossed her face "are you sure you don't mind?"

"Nah it's good knowing you sleep in my clothes." He chuckled as she blushed again. "I'm kidding you can keep it I'll be fine I think I have one in my truck."

She smiled again "thanks Sam. You can leave your wet clothes here if you want I can wash them for you."

"And what see you wearing them in a couple of days?" he laughed as she scowled at him.

"Fine take them home then" she said brushing pass him and into the kitchen.

"I'll just go get changed I really need to get going" he called walking to the bathroom.

Once she heard the bathroom door close she did a little dance. "Oh my god I cannot believe that happened I gotta call Traci, no wait keep it until tomorrow. Oh my god Sam kissed me, he kissed me" she clapped her hands excitedly and did another little dance, letting a squeal of delight slip from her.

In the bathroom Sam heard her squeal and went to open the door until he listened to the tone he smiled and shook his head she was like a kid sometimes. "Not so dumb now huh?" He said to himself in the mirror _yeah it was but still_ you're just pissed coz I went with my gut and didn't listen to you_. Yeah well you never do listen to me anyway_. Sam shook his head this would look great Andy walking in on him having a tiff with his brain. He pulled on the clothes and placed the wet ones in the hamper beside the sink before walking back out to her.

Andy stood by the sink she turned around and gulped he was standing in front of her bare chest. "You uh sure you don't want this?" She asked holding up the shirt.

He shook his head and walked to the door grabbing his coat "nah I'm good" he said putting it on. "I better get going I'll see you in the morning."

Andy walked to the door and opened it for him "night Sam."

He stepped closer to her cupped her face and gave her a sweet kiss. "Night Andy" he mumbled and kissed her quickly before walking outside and towards the stairs.

She stuck her head out "hey Sam" she called before he took the stairs down.

"Yeah?" he called back and turned to face her.

"Thanks for the lesson I feel a whole lot better."

Sam smiled "Any time McNally." He winked at her and waved before going down the stairs.

* * *

><p>The next morning Andy woke to her alarm she sat up and turned it off she smiled she was in a good mood. Climbing out of her bed she made her way into the kitchen. Seeing her phone was flashing on the counter she picked it up and read the message <strong>it's still raining I'll be by to pick you up at seven<strong>. She made some coffee and sent her reply **thanks Trac I'll c u soon **she closed her phone and put it beside her coffee on the bedside locker before going to her wardrobe glad she's had her shower late last night.

With more time to get ready she pulled out some clothes and threw them on. when she was ready she looked at her clock it was only six-thirty she had another half an hour before Traci arrived. Sitting on her sofa she turned on the news. She gasped when the face of Ben Wells flashed on the screen no leads, no witness, young female officer who found the child devastated according to sources. Andy quickly shut off the TV and stood up who the hell have they been talking to? Her thoughts were interrupted by her phone beeping. **Are you okay? **She smiled and text back **yes I'm fine Sam I'd just like to know who they were talking to that knows I was upset it was only me and you**. She sighed and grabbed her bag she'd wait downstairs for Traci. Just before she left Sam text back **well don't let it get to you before I forget I was thinking about you all night so please don't be in a bad mood xx**. Andy giggled her mood lifting. **I'm not now see you at the station xx ** she put her phone away and waited for Traci.

Traci pulled up and beeped Andy seen her from inside the main door she pushed it open and ran to the car "morning" she sang climbing into the passenger seat.

"Someone's in a good mood." Traci smiled pulling away from the curb.

"Well I had a good night." Andy smirked.

"Okay spill you had a hot date I know that face." Traci said excitedly.

"Not exactly"

"Well what did you do then?"

"I got rid of Luke's stuff."

"Good for you. Why now? I've been asking you since I found them in your closet."

Andy shrugged "Sam made me see sense."

"Sam? As in Sam Swarek?"

"Yes Traci how many other Sam's do we know?"

"So what did you and Swarek do that has you in such a good mood?" Traci asked waggling her eyebrows.

"God Traci no, we played a game made a little bet."

"Game ? Bet ?" Traci asked confused.

"Well he took me up to the roof and told me to throw them into the dumpster below.."

"Sounds like fun." Traci said sarcastically.

"Shut up anyway, he told me to throw them over to make it interesting I asked what I got if I got them all in. he said if I got five in a row he'd hug me."

"Hug you?" Traci laughed "he always hugs you."

"I know that's what I said. He argued about it being a special hug lasting more than five seconds. So I teased him about being afraid to up the stakes. So he said if I got them all in he'd kiss me."

Traci was lucky she had already pulled into the station or she would have lost control of the car. "Wh-what" she shrieked.

Andy giggled "I know right totally unexpected."

"Well what's the rest?" Traci asked loudly.

"Well I got them all in, except the last one."

"So he didn't kiss you?" she said disappointedly.

"Well yeah he did" Andy looked at Traci's confused face and laughed. "He kissed me and said he didn't see it."

"No way dude you and Swarek hooked up?"

"No Traci just a kiss." Andy replied just as excited as Traci was. "Then we went back down to my apartment. I gave him back his clothes I borrowed he changed, kissed me again and he went home."

"So what happens now? You guys gonna go on a date?"

"Uh I have no idea guess we'll just have to wait and see if he asks me out." Andy said climbing out of the car.

"Or you could just ask him out." Traci said falling into step with her.

"What no!"

"Andy! you guys are not going back to dancing around each other you kissed you move forward not backwards." Traci argued.

"I know I know that won't happen."

"Humm it better not." Traci said pulling the doors to the station open.

Inside Sam was just exiting the locker-rooms when they passed him "hey "he smiled.

"Hey" Andy replied with a smile of her own.

"Ten minutes Andy" Traci called going into the locker-rooms.

"Uh yeah I better go get changed."

Sam nodded "okay I'll see you in there" he lightly brushed his fingers against hers as he walked by sending shivers up her spine.

* * *

><p>In parade Frank gave them their assignments and they headed out. Andy walked to the coffee machine and started pouring two cups when a voice behind her startled her. "You better come back with a date" Traci whispered quickly as she saw Sam approach.<p>

Andy waved her hands in the air "I can't just walk up and ask him out." she hissed.

Traci rolled her eyes and smiled at Sam mouthing 'do it' behind him before spinning on her heels to catch up with Dov.

Andy shook her head "I'll meet you at the car" she said seeing Oliver approach Sam. She handed him his coffee and followed Traci outside.

Sam joined her five minutes later surprisingly he didn't argue when he pulled the driver side door open to see her already belted up ready to go. "It's my turn do drive remember?"

"Is it Tuesday already?" He smirked and went to the passenger side . They had made a deal when Frank made them permanent partners he would drive Monday, Wednesday and Friday's and she would drive Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday's splitting Sundays if they were on shift.

Andy made a face and started up the car. She was surprised at how comfortable she felt, after last night she thought there would be some awkwardness. Pulling in a couple of locks from the station like they did every morning to drink their coffee.

"Sooo" Sam drawled after a few minutes silence.

"So" Andy repeated.

Sam chuckled and pulled off his belt. Turning in his seat to face her he set down his coffee and did the same with hers. He ran his fingers across her cheek. "I was thinking about you last night."

"Oh yeah?" Andy replied with a smile.

"Yeah I was thinking I'd like to take you out say Friday? This is our weekend off."

Andy's smile widened "yeah that'd be great Sam."

Sam smiled back "alright say seven?"

Andy nodded "seven"

Sam moved closer "Good" he mumbled and kissed her, lightly running his hands up and down her sides. Andy placed her hands on his face tilting her head to the side deepening the kiss.

They sprang apart at beeping coming from Sam's side. He turned to see Oliver grinning like a fool hanging out his cruiser window with Chris sitting beside him open mouthed. "Way to go buddy we thought this would go on forever."

Sam chuckled and Andy blushed giving Chris a small wave. He smiled and gave her the thumbs up. "Anyway back to whatever you were doing just remember to turn off your radios" Oliver chuckled as Sam gave him a look that said not cool and Andy blushed again and sunk down in her seat. Oliver waved and took off.

Sam shook his head and turned to Andy who was nearly sitting on the floor. "Andy you can get up now."

Andy got up and but her hands on the wheel "that was so embarrassing."

"It's Ollie and Diaz who are they gonna tell?"

"That's not the point put your belt on" she snapped and started up the car.

Sam raised an eyebrow at her and pulled his belt over him. "Hey what's wrong with you?" he asked five minutes later.

"Nothing" Andy replied.

"Andy"

Andy looked at him quickly then back to the road. "It's nothing I just don't like my personal life on display."

"So you don't want anyone to know we're going on a date?"

" I do and I don't I mean it's between me and you no one else why are they making a big deal about me and you being together?"

Sam smiled. "That's what's wrong with you? You're pissed because our friends are happy we're together?"

"Sounds stupid when you say it like that" Andy muttered.

Sam laughed and took her hand in his "Andy relax they've just been waiting long enough for this, let them have their moment." Andy didn't answer him and kept her eyes on the road. Sam put his hand on her leg "Andy seriously don't worry about."

* * *

><p>"I wanna go out tonight" she blurted out half an hour later.<p>

"What?" Sam said looking at her like she was crazy. "Really? You want to talk about this now?" he said dragging a suspect back to the car.

Andy nodded and climbed back into the car. An hour later they were pulled in eating hot dogs neither in the mood to sit in and eat Andy sat across him in the back seat, he had one arm wrapped around her waist . "So where did you want to go tonight? So I can book it since you sprung it on me last minute."

"Can we just go the movies or something?" Andy asked now laying with her head on his lap her feet resting out the window.

"Whatever you want" he said smiling down at her.

Andy smiled back up at him "Actually I have a better idea" she leaned up and kissed him. "How about I cook for you after the movie? We finish at six be home by eight."

"Andy you're a picky eater I can't imagine you cooking." Sam teased.

"Hey I am not. And I can cook."

Sam raised an eyebrow "who else asks for their burgers cut in half? Or their chicken chopped up on a burger?"

"I have weird habits that doesn't mean I can't cook."

"Well guess I'll find out tonight."

Andy sat up "I'm not in the mood now" she pouted.

Sam sat up and kissed her neck "bet I can change your mind" he mumbled against her neck.

Andy gasped and let out a moan when he bit down gently "okay fine I'll do it just please stop."

Sam chuckled and pulled away. "anything you want me to bring?"

"Nope just you." Andy said climbing out and throwing their trash into the bin. She smiled she was going to outdo herself tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Shift went by quickly, Andy ran out of the locker room and waved to Sam in Jerry's office as she hurried out to the grocery store. He jumped from his chair and called her. "Andy! Hey! Where are you going?"

Andy walked back to him. "I need to get stuff for later, I'll be back in like twenty minutes."

"Okay then" he smiled. "I thought you were bailing on me"

"Relax i'll be back" she smiled at him and ran out the door clutching Chris's car keys.

Sam shook his head, she looked like she was panicking or nervous, he sat back down and turned back to Jerry. "Sorry Jer what were you saying?"

"That doesn't matter, what was all of that about?" he asked nodding his head in the direction Andy had just been.

"What ?" Sam asked looking behind him.

"Nearly flipping my table to catch Andy."

Sam chuckled "I did not" he looked around "you better keep this to yourself."

"I'm listening"

"We're going on a date tonight, she's cooking she's nervous, I thought she was going home.. alone."

"Sammy, Traci told me that like an hour ago, but about damn time buddy." Jerry chuckled as he glared at him.

"So why the hell did you ask me then if you knew?"

Jerry shrugged "just wanted to see how fast you could come up with an excuse."

"Idiot" Sam muttered. Jerry laughed, Sam shook his head and laughed too.

Andy went quickly around the grocery store picking up all she needed. She promised Chris she wouldn't be more than ten minutes, she snagged his keys while he was in the shower yelling "I'm borrowing your car!" she never expected him to come out after her. She turned her cart onto the next aisle and walked into someone "oh I'm sorry, oh, hi Mrs Wells uh how are you doing?" she knew it was a stupid question but what else she could do.

Mrs Wells looked tired and lost, another woman walked back to her "here we are Megan I found the spaghetti hoops."

"That's her" Mrs wells said.

"Who?" her friend said looking at Andy.

"She's the cop who let my Ben die" she stepped closer "if you had of found him or that sicko sooner my baby would be alive and here with me." She slapped Andy across the face and yelled "you killed my baby" she began banning on Andy chest.

The other woman with her looked shocked, she shook her head and ran at Mrs Wells. "Megan stop that you know this is not her fault." She turned to Andy "I'm very sorry officer as you know she's taking it kinda hard." She gave Andy an apologetic smile and dragged a now sobbing Mrs Wells outside.

Andy stood there watching them leave, the place had gone silent. She looked around, every pair of eyes were looking at her. An old lady stepped over to her "are you okay dear? That was a nasty slap" she said putting her hand on Andy's arm.

"I'm fine thank you I uh I have to go" she said abandoning the cart fleeing from the store, tears making tracks down her face. She jumped into the car and took off with a screech trying to steady her breathing. She pulled up at the station and went to give Chris back his keys.

Sam seen her pass Jerry's office and stuck his head out "hey, nearly ready to go?" he asked from the doorway.

Andy nodded without turning to face him "just give me a minute" she said shakily and sniffed.

"Andy what's wrong?"

"Nothing I'm fine" she wiped her eyes.

Sam walked in front of her. Her mascara had ran down her face and her eyes were all red and puffy. She also hand a hand mark on the side of her face. "Andy you've being crying what's wrong?" he asked putting a hand on her arm.

Andy's bottom lip quivered "I said I'm fine, can- can you give me a minute" she shook his hand off and went into the men's locker rooms to a waiting Chris. "Here's your keys, thanks and I'll see you tomorrow." She turned and began walking back out.

"Hey what's up?" Chris stopped her.

"Nothing. I gotta go Sam's waiting for me."

"Andy you can't lie to me and Sam can wait now sit" he dragged her back to the benches. "What happened?"

"Nothing some lady just went crazy at the grocery store over spaghetti. I had to intervene when she hit the cashier, she hit me too" she lied hoping he'd buy it.

"I hope you called a unit" he replied turning her face to look at the mark. "Ouch I say that stung."

"Like a bitch, Chris I have to go Sam's waiting for me."

"Okay you guys have fun, I'll see you tomorrow"

Andy hugged him and made her way to find Sam. He sat on the rail outside looking at her with those eyes again. "I'm fine" Sam nodded and followed her to his truck.

Once in the truck Sam asked something that had been bothering him since he saw her walk back in empty handed. "So where's the stuff you went to get at the store?"

Andy looked at him her eyes filling with tears again. "I'm sorry" she said bursting out into tears.

Sam pulled her close "Andy what's going on?" He said rubbing her back.

Andy sniffed and pulled back "I ran into Mrs Wells in the store, Sam she started yelling at me that I killed her son and if I was there sooner he'd still be alive. She slapped me and said I killed him. And now I'm a mess and have ruined our date."

"Andy I can wait another night, I'm taking you home. What she said is not true, we did everything we could. The kid was killed about half an hour after he was taking, we weren't even there yet so don't take it personally. She's just grieving looking for someone to blame, Okay. As for slapping you, if it leaves a mark I'm marching over there and arresting her ass." he smiled quickly at her. Andy nodded and wiped her eyes "alright I'll take you home now."

"No, take me somewhere, anywhere. I'll just sit and think if I go home."

"Okay well do you want to come to my house? I can make you something and we can grab a movie."

"Sure, that'll be great" she smiled at him and tried to forget about her encounter.

* * *

><p>Once they arrived at Sam's house Andy noticed he hadn't once let go of her hand since the parking lot at the station, even when he paid the guy for the movie he, put it down on the counter to pull money from his pocket. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.<p>

"What was that for?"

Andy held up their hands "you always know how to make me feel better."

Sam kissed her back "so you feel better then?"

"yep" Andy nodded and kissed him again. Sam pulled her closer and deepened it.

"Take it inside Sam." Sam looked up to see his neighbour getting out of his car.

"Uh sorry Mattie good day at work?"

"Not as good as yours by the looks of it, say isn't that your partner?" He said pointing to a now blushing Andy.

Sam nodded "yep, sure is" he smiled down at her.

"Well you two have a good night." Mattie waved and walked into his house.

Andy giggled "open the door you idiot."

"What?" Sam laughed and let them in.

"You couldn't have just said goodnight. Good day at work really Sam?"

Sam slipped his hands around her waist and walked her backwards into the kitchen. He lifted her up on the counter top and kissed her quickly "alone at last."

Andy locked her legs around him holding him in place. "Why have you plans?" she asked with a wicked smile.

"Not that" Sam chuckled. "You want a beer?"

"Sure" she let her legs dangle off the counter as he went to the fridge.

"What do you want to eat ?" He asked handing her a beer.

"Anything quick I'm not fussy. Hey" she slapped him as he laughed.

"What? You are so fussy, will pasta do you? Takes like five minutes. "

"Yep, thank you."

He pulled her down off the counter "go put the movie on and we can eat in there."

"What about your stupid rule?" Andy asked taking the movie from the counter

"What rule?"

Andy tried her best Sam impression. "Nobody eats in my living room, not near my awesome couch."

Sam laughed "was that meant to be me?" He kissed her quickly "I'll allow it this time."

They ate in silence while watching the movie Andy had chosen. It was life as we know it, she and Traci had seen it about a hundred times. When Andy finished eating she waited for Sam to finish before sliding her legs underneath her and sinking into him. He wrapped his arm around her and held her close. Half way through the movie Andy muttered "He is so hot" slapping her hand over her mouth she looked up at Sam "I did not mean to say that out loud."

"Who Josh Duhamel or the dumbass he's playing?" he asked.

Andy leaned up "well the real him but he's still, not as hot as you." She kissed him and pulled back.

Sam laughed "good save."

Andy shrugged "it's true."

Sam pulled her onto his lap "I'll know never to watch a movie with him in it if you stay over, you might get too excited"

"Sammm that's gross and what makes you think I'll be staying over?"

Sam tightened his grip on her "because I am never letting you leave my house again."

Andy giggled "desperate much?" she teased.

"Nope, just know what I want" he kissed the side of her neck "watch the rest of the movie."

Andy took the remote and turned it off "oh look it's over" she said turning around on his lap to face him. She kissed him softly. "So what would you say to me staying over tonight?"

"On the first date really?"

She sat back to read his face "well It doesn't feel like it to me, it feels like we've been together a long time. Does that sound creepy to you?"

Sam chuckled "no I feel exactly the same way. I think it's just because we spend so much time together and we're so close as friends, I look out for you. You look out for me."

"Yeah I mean we've done this a thousand times."

"Without the kissing" Sam added.

"Well that is new but we can work on it" Andy giggled dipping her head and kissing him.

She squealed when Sam flipped them so she was underneath "and you're really sure you want this?" Andy nodded, he smiled down at her kissed her again, this time he let his hands wander under her shirt. He dropped his head to her neck and began to kiss and bite gently. A moan from her and he's lost control. Before they knew it they were both now in his bedroom literality tearing each others clothes off.

* * *

><p>The next morning Andy woke to sun blinding her and an arm draped over her waist. Smiling at last nights events she turned in the bed finding him already awake watching her. She smiles and sees his face relax, he drops his head and kisses her before getting out of the bed and heading straight for the shower. When he returns she's lost in thought, he smiles and leaves her to it. He makes his way to the kitchen and waits for the coffee pot to beep. Pouring two cups he brings them back to his room finding the bed empty he smiled when he hears the shower on, he relaxes back on the bed and waits. Andy sticks her head out and flings something at him, he chuckles when he sees they were the pants and shirt she was wearing last night ripped almost in two. He walks to his closet and pulls out one of his shirts and sweatpants he handed them to her and drops a kiss on her forehead. She didn't look mad about her ripped clothes.<p>

He finds it funny but oddly comfortable that they had not said a word to each other yet. Andy was always one for talk. She came out of the shower in his clothes and was now in front of her bag searching for her brush. He slips off the bed once she had found it and was now in front of the mirror, he slips his hands around her waist and pulls her back into him. "Morning beautiful" he mumbles into her hair.

Andy smiles and puts her hands over his "morning babe."

Sam just holds her against him for a minute content in staying where he was. "What?" she asks looking at him through the mirror.

"Nothing, happy is all."

Andy smiles "yeah me too, do you find this as comfortable as I do?" He nodded "well then we're gonna get along just fine." She giggles when he slaps her butt and heads downstairs.

Andy met him downstairs. "We ready to go to work?"

"Yep" Sam kissed her and opened the front door.

In parade Jerry was leading today. "Alright everyone settle down, we have a lead on the Wells case" Andy's head snapped up, she looked and smiled at Sam as she felt his hand squeeze her knee under the table. "This guy here is believed to be seen near the kids school two days before, he was spotted again an hour before he went missing from his front yard" Jerry held up the photo so everyone could see. "Tony Menendez, member of the Baby Joker gang. We don't know his position in the gang but we do know he was convicted of assault ten years ago on a minor. Boy said he took him into his house and asked him to removes his pants anyway he's a known offender, so people keep your eyes peeled today." Jerry stood aside and let Frank finish up.

Andy and Sam made their way to their car for the day "no heroic's today McNally, I know how much this case means to you." Sam said as he climbed in behind the wheel.

"I won't besides you're with me, so I can't get into trouble." she smiled at him as they pulled out of the lot.

* * *

><p>An hour later they were driving down the area known as chins town, a lot of gangs liked to hang out there. Andy was lazily looking out the window when something caught her attention "Sam stop!" Sam put on the brakes and looked at her. Andy took a closer look at a guy standing at the top of an alleyway "Sam that's him!" she yelled already jumping out of the car "you cut him off the other end!" She yelled running across the street. Menendez had spotted her and took off down the alleyway.<p>

Sam grabbed his radio "dispatch this is 15-05 in pursuit of Menendez, china town, east corner alleyway, blocking him in."

"Roger that 15-05, proceed with caution suspect is considered armed and dangerous, sending back up."

"Shit" Sam swore he grabbed the radio attached to his vest "McNally did you hear that? What's your 20?"

Andy was still chasing him through the alley "got it" she panted "heading east towards second and fifth."

Sam swung the car around and turned on his siren speeding towards the other end of they alley. Andy had caught up with him and tackled him to the ground, he put up an fight and elbowed her in the nose sending her flying backwards and her gun flying out of her hand. Menendez scrambled up and pulled his own gun from his pants "Drop it" came a voice behind him. Sam stood behind him pointing his gun at him. Out of he corner of his eye he saw Andy crawl to her gun. "Drop it I said and put your hands where I can see them." Menendez gave him a sly grin before firing his gun at Sam, he took cover behind his door. When the firing stopped he jumped back up and let off a few rounds "Andy no" he yelled. Andy had jumped to her feet and began chasing him again, Sam aimed beyond her. Menendez stopped and fired again, without thinking Sam ran forward and shot off another round just as Andy jumped back out from behind her cover spot. Sam watched in horror as she stopped moving and froze.

He looked at Menendez who was laughing "dude you just shot your own partner, nice." He laughed again and ran off.

* * *

><p>Sam stood watching Andy, he couldn't move. He watched her sink to her knees clutching her stomach and let out a scream of pain. It was like someone slapped him because he had dropped his gun and was beside her in a second. "Andy Andy" he panicked, he grabbed his radio, "dispatch 15-05 officer down, I need a medic to my location, officer down, I need it now!" He yelled into it.<p>

"Copy on the way."

"Andy" he cupped her face. Andy opened her eyes and looked at him "oh Andy I'm so sorry, it all happened so fast."

Andy shook her head "not y-your fault S-Sam." she panted it hurt like hell to talk.

"Of course it was I fucking shot you. Oh Andy I'm so sorry, where does it hurt?" Andy moved her hands "oh God" he cried blood was seeping through her vest. He lay her fully on the ground and pulled her vest off, ripping off his own he pulled off his shirt and put it over her wound. Andy yelped in pain when he put pressure on it "baby I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I gotta keep pressure on it, you'll be fine I promise, oh Andy I'm so sorry." He let a few tears drop onto her face.

Andy brought her hand up and wiped them away leaving bloodstains on his face "b-babe listen t-to me. It w-was an accident okay t-that's all I-it was."

"I'm still a fucking idiot." He looked at her face when she didn't answer him. Her eyes were closed "Andy?" he shook her "Andy no come on sweetie wake up" he shook her again "please wake up, I need you to wake up." He rested his forehead against hers and pulled her into him. "Andy please wake up I'll never forgive myself for this. I need you, I can't live without you, please wake up." he sobbed into her hair.

"SAMMY!" Oliver raced towards them, Dov following. They both stopped when they got close enough to see Sam had being crying and Andy was limp in his arms "Sammy!" He yelled again and skidded to the ground beside them. He checked Andy's pulse "ok Sam you gotta let her go she's not breathing" he said trying to loosen his grip "Sam please let me help her." Sam let go and Oliver pulled her flat on the ground "Epstein over here."

Dov hurried over wiping his own tears fears of one of his best friends dying shook him "w-what can I do?" he said shakily.

"You do mouth to mouth I'll do the chest." Dov waited until he counted and blew air into her body. When noting happened he did it again. Oliver felt her neck, he looked at Sam who sat in a daze rubbing her hair. He looked to Dov and shook his head his own tears welling up "Come one McNally" he said pumping on her chest again, he grabbed his radio "where the hell is that bus? She's not breathing."

"Two minutes out."

"O-Oliver I-s it An-Andy?" Came Traci's panicked voice.

Oliver hung his head "yes Nash it's Andy, meet us at the hospital." He went back to his chest pumping and nearly laughed in happiness when she coughed and groaned "she's back" he yelled into his radio.

Dov flew back on his heels throwing his hands up in the air "thank you God" he yelled.

Sam still hadn't moved. Oliver put his hand on her shoulder "she's gonna be fine Sam, everything will be okay."

"Is it?" he said after a minute.

"What?"

"Is everything going to be okay?"

"Yeah why wouldn't it be?" Oliver asked looking at him like he'd lost his mind.

"I did this, I shot her." he said running his hand along her cheek, he kissed her on the head and stood up "I gotta get out of here." He began to hurry away.

Oliver ran after him "Sam stop come back you can't just leave her she needs you. What do you mean you shot her?"

"Don't you get it I could have killed her, I nearly did kill her. I fucking shot her, I'm sure I've just ruined every chance I had with her. She'll blame me anyway, she'll never speak to me again." Sam let a few more tears fall "just tell her I love her." He said to Ollie and jumped into his cruiser.

Oliver jogged beside him "if you love her stay Sam she needs you. You can tell her yourself, I know she knows it was an accident."

"I'm sorry Ollie I can't" he put his foot on the gas and took off.

* * *

><p>Back in the alleyway Andy was starting to come around. The ambulance had just arrived, Dov held her hand and squeezed it when she cried out for Sam, he couldn't tell her he had just left. He got in the ambulance with her after Oliver instructed him to do so. He was going anyway weather he was asked or not Andy was his sister well not blood but close enough.<p>

Sam tore back to the station and grabbed his keys not bothering to change out of his uniform. He stormed back out "Sammy!" Jerry yelled. "Ollie called me, don't do this man ." He tried to stop him. "She needs you, you need to be with her."

"What I need is to be left alone" he pushed Jerry away and kept walking.

Jerry didn't give up "you can't do this buddy you know it's not right. She knows its an accident you need to go see her. She's awake now, she's asking for you."

Sam stopped guilt riddling him "I shot her Jerry, I shot her with my own fucking gun."

Jerry gripped his shoulders as he wobbled "Sam, you need to stop for a minute and think about what you're doing. It got heavy out there we all understand that, but right now she all that matters and she's alive and asking why isn't her partner and boyfriend right there with her."

Sam shrugged him off again "I cant' Jerry I'm sorry I just can't, she doesn't need me there." he climbed into his truck and took off before Jerry could talk some sense into him.

At the hospital Andy was sitting in a bed dialling Sam for the thousandth time, she sighed in frustration as it went to voice mail "Sam will you please call me." she put the phone down and turned to Dov "I don't know what is taking so long, I'm sure Frank wouldn't keep him that long."

Dov just nodded feeling terrible that he lied to her. "He'll be here soon you know how this goes, Frank probably wants it all done today " he smiled and took her hand. 'I hope he'll be here' he said to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

sorry i've been trying for two days to get this up it wouldn't let me upload it.

* * *

><p>Sext morning had come and still no sign of Sam. Dov had not left Andy' side since he got to the scene. He was sitting beside her bed when Jerry stuck his head in, Andy was still asleep. He motioned for Dov to come outside. "Has she been asking fro Sam?" he asked once he was outside.<p>

"Yeah she hasn't stopped, I had to turn my phone off and say it was dead. What's going on? Is he really not coming to see her.?"

"No, I don't know what's going on in his head. I called over but he won't let me in, I used my key but he had the bolt on. Just tell her when she wakes up I kept him back, I'd rather take her anger than tell her the truth. Just tell her I'm hyped up and pissed because he got away." Dov nodded "okay me and Ollie are going to head over any try again. I'll call you later, Traci just went home to get Leo off to school she'll be back soon."

Over at Sam's he was totally wasted on his third bottle of scotch. Gail had been by banging and yelling the door down. Noelle had been by too banging and screaming through his letterbox. He had one hundred and forty missed calls. Fifty of them from Epstein, thirty from Ollie, thirty from Jerry. Twenty from Traci and the rest from Chris and Frank. He chucked his phone at the wall and slumped to the floor. Holding his badge in his hand he heard Ollie call him, he stumbled to the door and threw his badge out through the letter box "I don't wannit anyyyyymoreeeeeeee," he slurred "I'm not fit to be a c-copp," he yelled.

"Sammy, if you don't open this door we'll have to break it down." Oliver yelled back.

"Nope," he swayed and laughed. "No cause for entry, I'm not in danger or a danger to myself, I can sue your ass."

Jerry pushed Ollie out of the way "Sam if you don't open this door now I am busting it down and taking you down to booking."

"Why? I haven't done anything"

"How about abandoning the girl you love? The very same girl you've been pining after for over two years now."

"She doesn't wanna see me, hell she hasn't even tried to get in touch with me. I screwed up she hates me."

"Epstein's phone tells a different story." Oliver yelled. "Come on Sam, we can't keep lying to her, get your shit together and get a shower, we're taking you to see her."

"I am not going anywhere and you can't make me, now leave me alone, I have nothing else to say to any of you!" He yelled and stormed up to his room.

"What the hell are we going to do with him?" Jerry yelled.

"He's in his bedroom now so hopefully he'll pass out, we'll try again later." the two friends took one last look at Sam's house and headed back to see Andy.

* * *

><p>In the hospital Andy was in a very bad mood. "Something's not right, I know something's going on. He wouldn't just leave me. Dov what is it? I know you know." she yelled.<p>

Dov looked to Traci who shrugged back at him. He sighed "Andy, I have no Idea what you're talking about so will you just relax, Jerry will know what's what when he gets here."

Andy huffed and threw herself back in the bed. "I know you're keeping something from me, and God help you when I find out what it is."

"We have to tell her Jerry, she'll know by now something's up." Oliver said as they walked along the hallway to her room.

Jerry sighed "I know, but what are we going to say to her?"

"Leave it to me." Oliver said as he pushed her door open. "Can you guys give us a minute." he said to Traci and Dov, they both nodded and went out to Jerry.

"What is it? Is he okay? Did something happen?" Andy asked quickly, she didn't like the look on his face.

"Andy" Oliver sat on the bed. "You know he didn't ride in the ambulance with you yesterday."

"Yeah, Dov said Frank wanted his statement, but surely it's not taking this long. He didn't come to see me last night, and he's not answering his cell."

"Well that's not entirely true." Oliver looked out at Jerry then back to Andy. "He took it really bad what happened, he sorta freaked out and ran off."

"Ran off?" Andy asked her eyes filling with tears.

"He's locked himself in his house, he won't let anyone in. He's totally wasted, he thinks you blame him and you hate him."

"I don't blame him, it was an accident, he knows it was." Andy pulled back her blankets "I need to go see him."

Andy no, you need to stay here and get better." Oliver said trying to push her back down in the bed.

"No, no I need to go see him, he needs to know I don't blame him that it was an accident." She was yelling now.

"Andy he won't talk to anyone, he's not in a fit state now, let him sleep it off. "

"No, I'm going to see him now and you are taking me" she pushed him off her and climbed out of the bed, she pulled her iv from her hand and ignored the pain flowing through her stomach and back.. She grabbed clothes Traci had brought for her and put them on over her hospital gown. She pushed the door open startling the others.

"Andy I know you don't think you're going anywhere" Traci said yanking her back.

"I am and I'm going to kick is ass if he thinks he can just hide away and leave me to deal with this."

"Andy, let him cool off" Jerry said

"He shot me and now he's locked away and I'm the one who has to let him cool off, seriously?"

A nurse walked quickly to them "officer McNally what are you doing out of bed?"

"I'm leaving" she said walking past the nurse.

"You can't, you just got shot, we need to monitor you."

"I'm fine" she said walking around her.

"Andy will you please listen to her" Traci said trying to stop her.

"No! I am going to sort this out." she replied pushing Traci away.

"I didn't want to do this officer. Dale, Andrew" she called. Two men walked to her "please escort officer McNally back to her bed."

"What? No! Get away from me!" Andy fought with all her strength to get away. "I have to go see him" she cried "he needs to be here with me!" She struggled again before she burst out crying "I need him" that was the last thing she remembered before blacking out.

"What did you give her?" Jerry asked once they had he settled in her bed.

Just something to help her relax and stay calm, she'll be fine, she should sleep for a few hours." The nurse replied.

Traci stood abruptly "this is ridiculous, I'm going to drag his ass here."

"Traci no, leave him be he'll just ignore you. "Jerry said running after her.

"No, she is my best friend Jerry. I am not going to sit back and let him break her heart, did you see what just happened here? She needs him to be here and he needs to stop feeling sorry for himself." She held out her hand "give me your key."

Knowing better to argue with his feisty girlfriend when she was like this Jerry took his keys and handed them to her. "Good luck." He muttered as she walked away.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later Traci pulled up to Sam's fire in her eyes, she was going to get through to him, if she had to slap him hard so be it. She stormed up the steps and put the key in, Jerry told her the bolt had been on but she hoped Sam had opened it at some point. Sighing when it was locked she kicked the door hard "Sam Swarek! You better open this door right NOW!" she yelled kicking it again.<p>

"Go away Nash" she heard him yell.

"I am not going anywhere until you open this door" she banged on it again. "I can stay here all night."

"He's clearly not letting you in! So I suggest you move along or I'll call the cops!" an annoyed neighbour yelled.

Traci turned to her and pulled out her badge. "lady I am the cops, mind your own business and go back in side." she kicked the door again "like I said Sam, I can stand here all night."

Sam sighed and opened it, leaving the bolt on "what?" he snapped.

Traci knew he was still drunk, possibly still drinking. "What the hell are you doing Sam? Why aren't you with Andy?"

"Uh, because I nearly killed her." he replied.

"It was a damn accident and you know it. Andy just had to be put to sleep because she was hysterical, we told her what was going on, we're not lying for you anymore. Get your act together and go see her, she doesn't blame you, she doesn't hate you. She is back there thinking you don't give a shit about her. I can't believe you, all this time you spent hiding your feelings for her and now you're finally together you run away. You know what? Maybe you shouldn't go see her, you don't deserve her. She needs someone she can rely on, obviously it's not you, go drink yourself to death Sam. She let her walls fall for you and this is how you repay her? Your not a man at all." Traci looked him up and down with disgust. She turned on her heels and held her breath hoping her plan worked. She took the first step slowly.

On the last step she heard the door slam, the bolt slide and the door open again, she smiled to herself and turned around. Sam had opened the door wider. She walked back up the steps and went inside. She found him sitting in the kitchen with the bottle of scotch. She took it off him and walked to the sink "I think you've had enough." she dumped the bottle upside down and turned the coffee pot on. "Go shower, I'll make you something to eat."

"I'm fine." Traci shot him a look. "Okay, I'm going" he slid out of is seat and stumbled up the stairs.

"A cold one" Traci yelled up after him.

Ten minutes later Sam came back down showered and in fresh clothes. He took a seat at the table and Traci put a bowel in front of him "eat" she said moving back to the counters. She came back a second later and put toast and coffee in front of him . She took a seat beside him. "You're an idiot, you know that right?"

"Yeah I do." He took a bite of his toast and went into thought. 'What the hell am I doing? I love her, I should be there, hell even if she didn't want me there I should be there grovelling my ass off.'

"All starting to make sense now?" Traci asked watching him lost in his thoughts.

"Yeah, I am an idiot, I should be there, I never should have left her. I was just feeling sorry for myself."

"Well at least I made you see sense. I better get back she should be awake soon and I'll expect to see you later." She grabbed her bag and stood up. "She loves you Sam, even if she doesn't say it, she does."

Sam grabbed her arm as she passed by "thanks Traci for …" he trailed off.

"You're welcome, someone had to kick your ass into gear."

"Yeah I needed it, uh, I just need some time to think but I'll be by later. Can you uh, can you text me when there's no-one there?"

Traci laughed "no-one is going to say anything to you Sam, we're all just worried."

"I know but I know this isn't going to go well and I'd rather not have an audience."

"Understood, I'll call you later then. Don't let me down Sam" she called before slipping out the front door with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Andy had groggily opened her eyes and sat up, blinking a couple of times she looked at the clock on the wall, it was now seven pm. "Hey sleepy head" she looked to sound of the voice to see Dov lazily sitting in a chair.<p>

"Seriously, have you not gone home yet?" She said a bit harsher than she meant.

"Nope, and I won't be until Oliver comes back after shift."

"You don't need to stay Dov, seriously I'm fine. I'm sure Sue would like to spend some time with you"

"Nah, she's working the night shift, she was in earlier. Just me and you buddy and I'm not leaving."

Andy rolled her eyes but smiled "Thanks for being here." She looked around for a minute "Dov?"

"Yes?" he said sitting up.

"I'm kinda hungry, can you go grab me something from the shop?"

Sure, I'll be back in a few he said walking out of the room.

She smiled at him until he was out of sight as soon as he was gone she jumped out of the bed thankful they left her in the clothes she put on earlier. She padded to the door and waited until Dov got into the elevator before hurrying to the stairs. She took them two at a time towards the car park exit. Once outside she ran until she was on the side of the road, hailing a cab she jumped inside "34th street please." she watched the hospital as it faded away, sitting in the back she played with something Oliver had given her earlier, something more important was on her mind."

Sam was pacing his bedroom, he told Traci to call him but he couldn't wait any longer. He wanted to go now and he didn't care who was there. He paced for a few more minutes deciding what to say to her once he got there. Pulling on his shoes he made his way downstairs, he looked at the clock in his living room it was almost eight, visiting times would be over soon. Walking into the kitchen to get his keys he flipped on the light and nearly jumped out of his skin "Jesus Andy! you scared the crap out of me, what are you doing here? Why aren't you at the hospital?"

"Don't act like you care" she slammed a key down on the counter. "You should hide the back door key better."

Sam stood watching her as she made her way over to him. "You left me Sam" she said her voice filled with hurt.

"I know I'm sorry" he sighed "but I was on my way to see you."

She laughed "I'm sure you were" she walked closer to him and raised her hand smacking him hard across the face. "You left me there all on my own" she shoved him backwards "you ran off and left me" she said shakily.

"Andy I kno-" he was cut off by another slap.

She shoved him harder "you told me you'd always be there for me, you where there when it matters" she threw a glass from the counter at him, he ducked as it flew over his head. " where were you then when I needed you? You should have been there with me. I called you loads of times, I left you dozens of messages." She shoved him again and he tripped over a chair, going to the floor with a grunt and a thud ,she threw herself down on top of him ignoring the pain badly shooting through her. She began smacking and punching him anywhere she could get, and he let her, she was sobbing uncontrollably now. " I needed you, I only wanted you. You didn't even bother to see how I was, do I mean that little to you Sam?" One final punch and she rolled off him.

Lying side by side on the floor both panting Sam let his own tears fall "I'm sorry Andy, I freaked out, the thought of something happening to you kills me. I couldn't deal with it." He rolled on his stomach and leaned up on his elbows to look at her. She had her eyes fixed on the ceiling, silent tears tracking down her face, dripping onto the floor. "Andy I thought you were dead, I thought you'd hate me, I can't live with what I've done as it is, having you hating me I can't handle that."

"You still should have come see me." she whispered.

Sam stood up and pulled her up with him. Him he leaned against the counter "I hate myself for what I've done Andy and I hate myself even more for not being there for you. I understand if you want nothing to with me, I know you hate me now."

Andy walked over to him "I don't hate you Sam, I love you, can you not see that?" She shook her head " God I'm such an idiot, I though you loved me too, guess I was wrong." She stepped back "I better get back to the hospital before they send people looking for me." she turned around and made her way through his house.

Sam stood against his counter "What are you doing still standing here? go after her!" he looked up to see Oliver standing in his living room. "I knew she'd come here, go!"

Sam nodded and bolted out of the kitchen "Andy! Andy! wait!" he yelled running after her. He didn't stop until he was right up against her. "I'm sorry, I love you I do, I am so in love with you nothing else matters. I'm so sorry, I promise if you give me another chance I'll never, ever leave you again, I promise." he cupped her face "you are all that matters, always has been."

Andy stood looking at him, after a minute she pulled back. Noticing his face crumbling she held out her hand "take it." She said looking at it.

Sam looked down at his badge and took it from here "where did you get it?"

She looked over his shoulder to see Oliver watching them ."A friend asked me to stop you throwing your life away for a girl who is equally crazy in love with you." She smiled up at him "Serve Protect and kiss her already."

Sam chuckled and pulled her into him, slipping his arms around her waist "I love you baby" he mumbled before kissing her passionately.

* * *

><p>Traci and Jerry had just pulled up. Two seconds later Dov, Gail and Chris pulled up. The all joined Oliver and watched. "Oh my God, I thought he'd never get it together." Gail said happily. " I was banging that door down for nearly an hour."<p>

"Yeah, well we have our Nash to thank for that one" Oliver said squeezing her shoulders.

"Hey, just trying to help" she replied with a smile.

"Yeah, well done babe" Jerry kissed her forehead. "Even me and Ollie couldn't get through to him."

"She kicked his ass" Oliver said an amused smirk on his face.

"What do you mean?" Dov asked thinking he meant she yelled a lot.

Oliver laughed "she knocked him to the floor and beat the crap out of him, she threw stuff too. I just slipped in and heard yelling, I left them too it. After a minutes silence I thought she'd killed him."

Everyone laughed. "Guess not" a voice came from behind them. They all looked to see Frank and Noelle had joined them.

"We better get her back" Traci said stepping forward.

"Give them a minute" Oliver said pulling her back.

"That is one long ass kiss." Chris said.

"So everyone else knew she'd come here right?" Noelle asked. She was met by a round of 'yes's' and 'of course.' "Good, not just me then." They stood and watched Andy and Sam for another few minutes until it began to get uncomfortable.

"Alright break it up you two!" Frank yelled "McNally, Nash will take you back to the hospital."

Andy and Sam break apart and turn to face their friends " I told you I didn't want an audience Nash." Sam chuckled as Andy sinks into his side, her face flushed. He pulled her against him "I'm taking her back to the hospital."

Andy smiled up at him. "You're staying with me right?"

"Always" he muttered before kissing her quickly. He walked by Oliver and caught his keys and led her to his truck.

"So what exactly did Traci say to you?" she asked climbing in.

Sam chuckled how did she know it was Traci that got through to him? "That is between me and her" he kissed her once more and shut the door before she could argue.


End file.
